The Ripple Effect
by Kuranoir
Summary: This shouldn't have happened. Younger Minato finds solace with another lonely soul after the death of his parents at Moonlight Bridge. No one thought that this meeting will cause a ripple effect, changing many of the events from what was thought to be a finite timeline. The only question is, how far will this ripple disrupt the sea?
1. A New Beginning

_A/N: I d_ _on't_ _see many fan fictions_ _that ship the two male protagonists_ _(seriously, there are hardly any)_ _, so I decided to write this_ _as a contribution_ _._ _The relationship will be platonic for awhile because I like my slow burn, sorry!_ _Side pairings will probably happen, but I have yet to set any potential pairings in stone._ _I'm not sure how much I will deviate from canon (like deaths of characters) either, but it's something I'm giving great thought about._

 _I hope you enjoy and please review or private message your thoughts! I would love to hear about what you think._

* * *

Minato couldn't recall much from that night on the bridge. All he could remember was the screeching of tires, his mother's screams, and his father's panicked swerve of the car. Then his vision quickly faded to black. The next time he regained consciousness, he was awake in a room filled with dreary colors. The first thing he did was question about his parents from a rather quiet and awkward nurse tending to him. That was when he learned that they didn't survive.

Those who came to visit him came in plentiful quantities at first, but it slowly dwindled until no one could be bothered. The scars were healed from what Minato heard them say, but that was a lie to the young boy. There was an empty feeling inside him that refused to go away. He bottled it up and refused to cry in front of anyone. His relatives thought it was strange and that he should be ashamed for expressing nothing. Of course it wasn't said directly to him, but he can hear their whispers, the web of deception, and their facial expressions said all he needed to know.

Gradually, he began to disconnect himself from others. He purposely isolated himself from everyone and the process began to become like second nature to him. He developed apathy judging from what the nurses say, but it didn't matter to him. The only person who seemed to care about him was his doctor. He watched over him, actively tried to converse with him, and was the only constant part of his life.

One day, Minato sat in his bed watching the rain drizzle down the window in front of him. It was another quiet and calm day for the young boy. Then suddenly his doctor entered the room despite it not being the time he usually comes by. It was very jarring and uncharacteristic of him to say the least. The doctor gave him a weary smile and patted Minato on the head.

"How are you doing today?" he asked. Minato blinked at his doctor, somewhat ditsy from the lack of sleep. The thick cobwebs that were his ears didn't register at all what he said. The older man sighed, "Still not sleeping?" he questioned more slowly this time.

Minato shook his head in response. It was useless to lie to this man and it was something he learned throughout his time here. He continued to stare at the window blankly because he thought that the conversation was done. The doctor sat in a nearby chair and frowned. In response, Minato tilted his head in confusion at the melancholy mood of his usually cheerful doctor.

The other took notice since he asked, "No one has visited you in awhile?"

The younger boy slowly nodded and gripped the white sheets covering him. He didn't mind. The boy would rather be alone than face being fake or acting like he doesn't know anything.

"I see," the man slowly responded as if thinking about something. He rose from his seat and said the usual farewell before leaving Minato alone with his thoughts. He was an odd man, so Minato shrugged and let the meeting fade from his mind.

* * *

The next day, his doctor arrived even earlier than last time. The boy was still trying to sleep that early morning and was alerted to a presence from the loud click of a door handle. He quietly grumbled his annoyance and slowly lifted his body from its cozy spot. He made eye contact with the doctor, who was acting even more stranger than yesterday. He would always say a greeting, ask him how he was doing, and perhaps other pleasantries to start a conversation. He would never sneak around like this.

"Ah, I apologize. I didn't think I would wake you," he said while opening the curtains. Blinding sunlight filtered into the room. It made the small boy cover his eyes, with the back of his hand, from the blinding light. The doctor turned to him with a bouquet of yellow roses in hand. Minato eyed him curiously, wondering what he wanted to say or do. The doctor said nothing as he placed the bouquet into an empty vase. The flowers looked healthy, full of life, and it brought color into an otherwise boring room.

"Why?" the young boy asked.

The doctor responded, "To breathe some life into the room. It looks better now, don't you think so?"

He shook his head. "There's another reason. I ask again, why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

The boy was at a loss on how to question the man further. He was being awfully evasive about his true intentions. No one was nice for no reason. Humans always acted to gain something and this situation was not an exception in the reasoning of the young boy. Even though he couldn't express himself well, Minato could judge others' motivations fairly well to make up for it. He decided to drop the topic for the time being, but he would bring it up in a better situation.

His doctor made no further comment and left the room.

* * *

Minato tossed and turned in the sheets throughout the night. It was his most dreaded part of the day for him. Those nightmares about that fatal night kept haunting him when he slept. When he was awake, there were words that kept constantly repeating in his head. Self depreciating words, ones that he wanted to go away, but couldn't. An endless dark downward spiral that spawned more as time went on. He started to believe those words as they contained a bit of truth to him.

The flowers nearby glowed from the moonlight. He watched the roses dance with each other from a gentle breeze. The slow waltz was short lived as the wind abruptly stopped and life in the room was still once more.

 _Yellow roses._

Minato dug through his memories and tried to remember what his mother told him. "Flowers have their own language," she used to say. None of it made sense to him as plants couldn't speak. If only they could.

"I wish for a friend. Someone who could relate. Someone who would listen. Someone who needs me like I need them," Minato mumbled to himself. He wasn't sure what sugary nonsense he was spouting out, but deep down he knew he wanted his plea to be heard.

He glanced at a clock hung on a wall. It was almost that time where everything in the room would have a green tint, water would turn to pools of red, and the clock would stop ticking. He never left his room when this happened. Instead, he opted to wrap a blanket around himself and wait for time to pass. He would hear whispers telling him to leave the room, but he didn't dare. This night was no exception.

Minato curled up and buried his head under the sheets. No one would believe him about this hidden time.

* * *

His doctor arrived later than usual the next day. More specifically, in the afternoon, which never happened. It was always in the morning, never later. He blinked at his doctor while he was checking him.

"Have you been eating? You're awfully pale."

Minato remained static and didn't nod or shake his head. The other sighed, but stood up. What he said next baffled the young boy.

"I think you're well enough to go outside. Build an appetite by exercising, I say. Who knows, it might help with your sleeping issues too."

"Do I have to?"

"I recommend you do so."

Minato internally groaned. It wasn't that he hated going outside, but there wasn't much to do other than sit in the sunlight. The doctor was already pushing him out the door though, so there wasn't anything he could do.

The two parted ways near the entrance of the hospital. He debated on going back to his room, but there was no doubt that the older man would check on him when he got the chance. The only safe choice was to go outside.

The glass doors slid open as he stepped near. Glaring rays of sunlight caused him to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust. Once it did adjust, he noticed a tall fountain situated in the middle of a plaza. People were gathered around it holding coins. He watched them curiously as they threw yen into the gushing water and simply let it sink to the bottom. Minato wondered what the purpose for each person was: for wealth, for the life of another, or a wish similar to his.

Eventually, the crowd dispersed into different directions after finishing what they sought to do.

He walked over to the fountain and stared at the flowing water. All the coins gathered were individual wishes and there were many. He blinked at the various different amounts thrown in. Did the amount relate to whether or not the wish will be granted?

He pondered the question while watching the water. It was rather peaceful watching the ripples, but as he focused on his reflection he grimaced.

He really didn't look that great. It was apparent that he has been having a lack of sleep and among other problems. Minato dipped a finger into his reflection and swirled the water. He would rather not look at himself any further.

Minato hardly noticed when another person joined him there until they threw a small coin into the fountain.

He raised an eyebrow at the sudden stranger next to him. The boy was around the same height as him, but he held a more meek air judging from how he tried to make himself look small. He also looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't figure out why or how.

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." The stranger reached into his pockets and took out another coin. He closed his eyes for a few moments and flicked the coin into the clear water. Afterwards he looked at Minato and asked, "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new patient?"

Minato blinked as he pondered the question. In truth, he didn't know how long he had stayed here. All time became meaningless when he hardly stepped out of his room. The other must have found the silence uncomfortable because he apologized, "Sorry if I hit a sore spot."

Minato shook his head. "No, you didn't. I'm not a new patient. At least, I think I'm not new."

The other raised an eyebrow at that. Not that he could blame him since that answer was quite strange. He lowered his gaze to the fountain and then back to Minato again.

"I'm guessing you met my dad?"

"Your dad?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, he's one of the few doctors here. There's been a lot of patients lately, so he has to work a lot."

Things began to click in his head.

"I think your dad is my doctor."

"...Silver eyes? Brown hair? Really tall?" Minato nodded. "Yes, it's my dad."

At the realization, Minato noted that the stranger and his dad were somewhat similar in appearance and personality. He mentally slapped himself with how he couldn't make the connection before. Meanwhile, the other looked at the fountain again while being completely oblivious to Minato's thoughts. The boy sighed and frowned.

"Oh, I just remembered I have to go somewhere," the doctor's son said.

Minato tilted his head. "Then just go?"

He blinked with a somewhat bewildered look. "Ah... Yeah." he nervously laughed. He opened his mouth and then hesitated. The boy shook his head, "I'll see you around?"

He didn't want to make any promises. Especially when he knew that another meeting wasn't guaranteed.

"Maybe we will," Minato replied.

By the time the other boy left, he realized that he never learned his name.


	2. Blue Butterfly

_A/N: This chapter took forever to come out because I kept rewriting it over and over. More specifically, the scene with Souji's grandmother. Hell I still want to rewrite it, but it's never going to come out if I keep rewriting it haha. I'll revise it at a later date._

 _Anyways about the timeline:_

 _1) I've decided to use the canon timeline as a guideline, but other than that I'm going to add my own spin on events. You'll see what I mean when we get to the Persona 3 arc._

 _2) Persona Q will happen while the other Persona 4's spin-off games will be ignored. I know some of you are disappointed and I apologize, but it makes things easier to plot out for me._

 _ **A** **question I have for you all is** **which** **route** **of Persona Q do you want to be written? P3 or P4** **route** **?** I have a poll for that in my profile if you want to vote. It will be up until Chapter 15 has been posted._

 _3) I will be adding new social links with both Minato and Souji. Mostly Minato with the guys in SEES... So much missed potential in the original game..._

 _Oh! I also have story updates and how far I've completed a chapter on my profile. It will always be up to date. Also a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed. It has definitely kept my motivation up!_

* * *

After the encounter earlier, Minato was back in bed and relaxing contently. He had to admit, soaking in the sun's rays helped him feel much better.

The young boy stared at the yellow roses with suspicion. Odd, he didn't recall that there were so many flowers in the vase this morning. In fact, it was filled to the brim with each of them glowing radiantly in the sunlight. Was it his doctor who gave him the flowers? Or was it someone else?

He got up and walked over to the flowers. He peered into the vase and realized that the roses drank most of the water.

 _No wonder they look so healthy._

He grabbed his half filled mug sitting on a nearby table and dumped the remaining liquid into the vase. It still wasn't enough, so Minato frowned. He could go out and get more water, but how many trips would it require with his tiny mug?

While he was thinking, a blue butterfly fluttered in through an open window. It gently landed on a yellow petal and paused as if it was waiting for something. This butterfly was also strangely sparkling, which gave the creature an otherworldly feel. Minato pondered whether he should swat it or simply let it be. After all, it could be dangerous. However, something in him felt warm when near it. It was just like the feeling when his parents patted his head or gave him hugs. A sense of love, pride, and joy.

The butterfly's wings slowly began to flap again. Minato watched as it circled his head and flew out the window.

* * *

Souji found this situation awkward. He didn't truly hate his dad, not by a long shot, but he didn't know how to approach or how he should talk to him. They haven't spoken in months since he was taken in by his grandparents a year ago. With their workaholic natures, they rarely had time to come home to their son. Well, other than the obligatory taking care of him as a baby, he supposed.

The young silver haired boy decided to tail him to see what he was up to. He pondered if his dad was purposely ignoring how he was being followed or if he truly didn't know. Though the latter thought was quelled when he spoke up, "Weren't you going to visit your grandmother today?"

Souji froze. Silver eyes meet as the boy stared at his father at the end of the hallway. He was carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. Odd, considering that he didn't like the color yellow.

"What are you doing?" Souji questioned.

His father shook his head. "I asked my question first," he replied.

The boy winced with his eyes downcast. He slowly said, "I was going to."

"I see. Well, perhaps you can bring these flowers to her for me?"

Souji blinked, somewhat bewildered. He didn't think that he cared enough about her. "...You were the one who has been bringing her the roses?"

"Is it that surprising?"

To be honest, he had a suspicion that it was him. He never confronted him about it though. "Dad, you should talk to her."

"I don't have time for that," the older man said.

"She wants to see you," the small boy pleaded.

"I can't. You know that I can't."

Souji sucked in a breath and grit his teeth. He understood his reasoning, but was it so hard to spare even a tiny bit of his time for his mother? A simple hello and a reassurance that he will be back soon? If not for his own son's pleas, then at least for the woman who has taken care of him while they ignored him. Instead of voicing his disagreement, a question came out that has been on his mind for awhile now.

"Why are you running away?" Souji asked in a quieter tone.

His father held his breath. Souji felt a twinge of sympathy for the man, but remained silent to see how he would react. Souji wasn't as dim-witted as his parents thought he was. He understood that his family was dysfunctional, yet he didn't know how to bring them all together again. It was all falling apart at the seams.

The response from him was to turn away from his son and walk away. Some of bouquet's petals scattered onto the floor.

"Dad... Why..."

The boy slowly approached the bouquet. His anger could be considered childish, maybe even petty by his parents' standards. He took a rose into his hands and snapped the stem in half.

"Why won't he understand?" Souji angrily murmured to himself as he let the broken rose drop from his fingertips.

Instead of bringing the bouquet with him, he kicked it off to the side. He turned away and headed down the path towards his grandmother's room. What he didn't notice, however, was a small blue butterfly following right behind him.

* * *

Souji swiftly entered a rather bland looking room. Everything was white: the furniture, walls, and even the floor itself. The boy wondered how his grandmother could stand staying in a place like this. It reminded him of a test lab, which made him feel confined.

He shook his head and tried to put on a big smile. He already worried his grandmother enough as it was.

"If it isn't my favorite grandson, what brings you here today?"

Souji took a seat on a nearby stool and looked off to the side. The vase next to her bed was filled with those yellow roses, but they were beginning to wilt. Should he have done what his father asked and take those flowers with him after all?

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Also, grandpa says that he loves you."

The corners of his grandmother's lips curled upwards. "Tell him that I love him too. And you really are our pride and joy."

Souji quirked an eyebrow at that. "Pride... And joy?"

"Yes, every child is everything to their parents and grandparents. Always worrying about them and putting your needs before theirs-"

"You don't need to lie. I know it's far from the truth," Souji interrupted.

His grandmother sighed and said, "Do you truly think that way?"

The boy shrugged while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Why not? Dad and mom are evidence. Do I need more proof?"

"Oh, my poor dear. What has my son done wrong this time?"

The small boy shook his head. "...Everything."

"He loves you in his own way and so does your mother."

"If you mean neglect as their own way, you're right. How could I be so blind to their gracious kindness."

His grandmother bit her lip. "...I'm sorry that things turned out this way. If only I-"

"We've been through this. No, it's not your fault that you got sick. You never asked for it," Souji interrupted again.

"...If only that were the truth," his grandmother replied. Souji raised an eyebrow with a puzzled look. The older woman only gently laughed it off as if it were a joke. She placed a bony hand on Souji's shoulder and directed him towards the vase.

"Do you see that blue butterfly? I've never seen anything quite like it."

As she said, a butterfly remained stationary on a wilting petal. It was rare to see a butterfly around here, nonetheless a blue one too. Souji stared at the creature in awe. "Is it... Sparkling?"

"Ah, so my old eyes aren't deceiving me after all."

Souji eyed the butterfly with curiosity. A feeling of warmth bubbled inside of him, which was a sensation he hasn't felt in a long time. He rather liked it. "Are we going to leave it there?"

"I don't see why we should make it leave." His grandmother laughed as he reached out towards the insect. It twitched, but didn't seem bothered that a hand was drawing near. A few moments later and it hopped onto Souji's palm with its spindly legs.

"I think it likes me."

"Oho, so it does indeed. I think you may be a butterfly whisperer."

The butterfly fidgeted and nestled itself into a comfortable position. Some of the sparkles from the wings attached itself to Souji's skin. "Mm? Its wings are soft. Weird," Souji stated while stroking the butterfly. His grandmother only smiled and closed her eyes.

"Grandma?" Souji brushed a hand over thin fingers. The boy's eyes widened at the realization. She was freezing.

"I apologize, dear. I'm feeling a little tired."

"There's no need to say sorry. I'll be back soon with a blanket, okay?"

Souji left the room with the butterfly still in hand. He navigated through a surprisingly empty hallway. Where were the nurses? The visitors? It was all quite unusual. He suddenly stopped and looked ahead. A small closet was situated near a door.

"Oh, there we go," Souji said. He dug into the closet's contents with his free hand and searched for what he needed.

 _Let's see. They should have a clean pile here somewhere._

When he found what he was looking for, he frowned. All the blankets were really long, so for someone as short as himself he was going to need two hands to carry it. He lowered his gaze to the butterfly on his palm. It hasn't moved since he left the room.

"Sorry butterfly," Souji apologized as he approached a nearby window. The sparkly creature seemed to take the hint and slowly flapped its wings until it lifted itself into the blue sky. Souji lazily waved and went back to the closet. He took hold of the blanket and made his way back to his grandmother.

* * *

"Doctor Seta." A short nurse called out as she entered into a patient's room. The person in question was staring at a child who he knew has just died. The cause, by strangulation of throat. By what, an apparition judging from what the children sputter out as they choke. He felt powerless, unable to do anything as a life was taken in front of him. And it was all due to the child rejecting their medication.

"One hundred children. Yet, one dies each day without a permanent cure in sight. But is all of this right? To prolong a life full of suffering?"

"I-I can't answer that, doctor."

Of course she couldn't. The man didn't expect her to answer, after all. For the son he ignored, for the wife he couldn't bring himself to love anymore, and for his mother whom filled him with regret and guilt due to his actions. He absorbed himself into his work and did all of this for them, especially his son. He wanted to make life better for them. Alas life had other ideas for the weary man. In fact, he knew he was doing the opposite. But what could he do?

"How is the other child? What was her name? Chidori Yoshino, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, her condition is stabilizing. I recommend keeping sharp objects away from her."

"I see. Thank you."

The nurse left the room, leaving Souji's father alone in his thoughts. He lowered his gaze towards the child and made a silent wish. A foolish father's pride and joy deserved happiness. And he hoped that someday, that wish would be granted.

 _For you, I will do anything._


	3. Wildcard Link

_A/N: I hope Minato isn't too out of character. That was my biggest fear for this chapter. If he's out of character, someone mention it so I don't write him like this again? Awkward Souji was also rather hard to write for. Hope I did the two justice anyway._

* * *

Gentle fingers intertwined with Minato's own as the pair walked to their destination. A gust of wind whipped the pink petals along the trail into a frenzy, signalling that they were close to where his female companion wanted to go. The small boy turned to the girl with a small smile. In return, she rubbed his head affectionately with small hands and dragged him further into the garden. They passed by a couple of onlookers watching the different flowers with interest. But the numbers soon dwindled until they were away from any remnants of civilization.

The air smelled faintly sweet from all the flowers around them. Normally, he would scoff at how cheesy this whole setting was, but somehow the auburn haired girl managed to take away his voice this time with the experience. Once he lowered his gaze, he was met with a large field of varying colored flowers.

"Do you like it, Mina-chan? We haven't been here lately, so..." the girl asked as she twirled with the younger boy in her grasp. The expression on her face was filled with joy.

"Hamu, it's great. I didn't think it would all bloom so early this year. It's nice to see," Minato said, finally able to relax a bit. He let his back rest against the green grass and peered up towards the blue sky. Sadly, this would be the last time he could experience something like this for awhile.

Minato frowned at the thought, something that Hamuko caught onto. She fell back into the grass and simply laid there. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," the blue haired boy replied as he plucked a couple of daisies around the two.

"It's not fair. Why do you need to go anyway?" Hamuko asked and pouted.

Minato knew that she understood why, but decided to humor her. "Job promotion, a new start, and a life in the city. In other words, what my parents say as more opportunities."

"Still, not fair that my baby brother is leaving. What if we grow apart or something bad happens?"

"Hamu, as much as I love being your baby brother, could you stop calling me that? We're cousins and people always get the wrong idea," Minato asked with an annoyed expression.

"Do you not love me anymore? Is that why you're moving away?" she asked as she cried crocodile tears in return.

Minato sighed and shook his head. This girl was so melodramatic at times and he got used to it, but his patience was wearing thinner with each second they spent talking about it. "Hamu, I just told you-"

The older girl sniffed, but perked back up to her usual self once she realized that guilt tripping won't work. "Yes, you're right. I need to be strong. If not for myself, then for my crybaby brother."

"I-I don't cry! You're the crybaby!" Minato retaliated.

Hamuko shook her head and shrugged. "Tsk, tsk. Don't think I forgot that one time when you were lost in this labyrinth of a garden during a hide and seek game. You cried until I found you near those bushes. I have to say, it made you much easier to find," she said as she pointed towards a yellow rose shrub.

"It was the pollen," Minato replied with the best deadpan look he could muster.

"Uh-huh. Totally Mina-chan," Hamuko said as she watched Minato twisting the daisies' stems. "What are you doing?"

Minato's tongue poked out near the corner of his mouth as he kept working with the daisies. He continued to stay silent and observed his handiwork once done. "It could've been better, but here."

The chain of daisies were placed around Hamuko's neck. She eyed it with affection and smiled. "Are you kidding me? It's done perfectly. You should have more confidence, you know. After all, you learned from the master," Hamuko said as she ran a finger over the petals.

"Wait, when were you the master? I was the one who taught you," Minato said as he tried to glare at her. Not that it really worked, he ended up breaking into a smile at seeing her reaction to the necklace.

"Cruel! I taught you first! And you know that!" she huffed with her arms crossed.

"Hamu, just so you know, you trying to be angry with me never works out."

"I'm not talking to you!"

"But you just did," Minato replied with a laugh.

"Stop being so sassy, Mina-chan. I can't keep up."

"And that's a good thing."

The two cousins stared at each other in silence, unwilling to let the other one win with their silent declaration of battle. Minato could feel the urge to blink, but tried to ignore it. Sadly, he lost that battle with the girl making silly faces.

"Not fair! I call for a rematch!"

"No way. I won that match fair and square." Minato sighed and then tackled her over. "W-wha?! You're so on!" Hamuko exclaimed as she took his wrestling challenge head-on.

* * *

"Hamu..." Minato murmured as he stared at the new batch of yellow roses. A bouquet was placed near the vase from who he assumed to be his doctor.

He felt nostalgia bubble inside as he recalled the memory. She was always competitive, yet he was never sick of her challenges. It was because of her that he explored new things that he would never have thought of doing. Minato wanted to see her again, but she hasn't visited him yet. Odd, considering most of his family already visited. Maybe she couldn't bear to see him in this state? Or has she really forgotten him?

Minato took the bouquet into his hands and plopped the flowers into the empty vase. The last ones have already died despite how hard he tried to take care of them. It was a way of life, he supposed. Everything dies eventually.

The small boy contemplated what to do today. It has been a week since he met that other boy near the fountain. But ever since that meeting, Minato has heard some unsavoury rumours about the hospital. Things that Minato knew that his doctor and the other nurses here wouldn't do. Or would they?

A child dying in this very hospital each day, he would hear the visitors say. This was problematic for the hospital as the media has caught onto this story. That's what Minato assumed as he sees people with cameras outside the main entrance each day. It must be troublesome to deal with.

Minato poked his head out of the window to see people gathered around the fountain again. Some throwing in coins and some talking. He tilted his head with a confused expression at a group of reporters surrounding a poor person. A more careful look and then he realized that it was the doctor's son.

* * *

"What is your father and the other doctors planning to do with the children?"

Souji stood there somewhat bewildered and perplexed. He didn't know how these reporters managed to sneak up on him when he tried to lose them earlier. Then again, never underestimate the media.

The silver haired boy looked away from the cameras in an effort to not respond. But the reporters wasn't letting him have any reprieve. "Do you know if the Kirijo Group is involved?"

Souji ignored the question as he tried to push through the crowd. All of this was getting on his nerves and even his saintly amount of patience was being pushed to the limit. A couple of onlookers watched this spectacle with amusement like this was some comedy skit.

He wished that it would all go away. The leers at school, the reporters, the gossip, the rumours, the family troubles at home, all gone. He was nearing the edge of the crowd somehow and was about to finally be free. At least, that was until a hand grabbed onto his arm.

His eyes widened at the lack of personal space. He sputtered out, "Let me go! I don't know anythi-"

"Nonsense. You know _something_. We've been doing our research," a reporter interrupted as she tightened her grip.

Souji bit his lip. They knew the truth.

However, a small hand quickly latched onto his own as he was forcefully dragged forward. The female reporter let go due to the sudden movement. Once out of the crowd, he was met with a familiar blue haired boy.

"Y-You're..." Souji said.

The boy shook his head. "Good to see that I haven't been forgotten. Now move," he ordered as he pushed Souji towards the main entrance. Souji found no reason to refuse.

* * *

"I think we've lost them," the other boy stated as he checked the hallway outside through a slightly opened door. The two boys were hiding in a room somewhere. Yellow roses filled a vase nearby.

"Thank you. It was really overwhelming," Souji said.

The other male shrugged. "You're welcome."

Souji looked at the flowers again. "My dad gave you these, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

The silver haired boy contemplated on why he would do such a thing. For his grandmother and now for one of his patients? It wasn't like he did it for everyone, so why these two specifically? His grandmother was an easier answer, but for a blue haired boy that was like his other patients, he didn't understand the thought process required.

"I don't really get it either," the other boy said in response to Souji's shift in demeanour. It wasn't until now that Souji realized there were bags underneath the other's eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping?" Souji suddenly asked.

The boy groaned with his hands covering his face. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, you look like a zombie," Souji replied to the question rather bluntly.

"No wonder everyone has been giving me strange looks."

Souji gave a small smile in return. "Now you know."

The boy removed his hands and looked off to the side. Then he looked back at Souji again. "I never did learn your name the other day. Well, other then your last name anyway."

Souji blinked in surprise then realized that he really never did introduce himself. All those etiquette lectures with his mother seems to not have taught him anything at all. "Oh, I thought you would know from my dad. It's Souji. You?"

"Minato Arisato," he replied. Souji tried to discern his face for any hint of emotion. It shocked him to see nothing at all. Almost like a soulless puppet on the outside, but there was a hint of amusement from the boy. An odd gut feeling surfacing in the most unexpected way. "Surprised? Not that I blame you."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" asked Souji with wide eyes.

Minato blinked and tilted his head. It was like he was perplexed by this situation himself. "I don't know. It was just a feeling. Do you feel it too? This weird... Link. Like, I can feel fear and curiosity from you. You're probing at the back of my mind, by the way."

"Oh, uh, sorry. So this isn't one-sided... Last time at the fountain, it wasn't like this."

Minato nodded with his eyes downcast. He stepped away from Souji until he was at the opposite side of the room. The silver haired boy raised an eyebrow at that as he followed him. Minato, however, raised a hand to stop him. A few long minutes passed before Minato finally said something. "That feeling is _still_ there. I guess we need to be further away from each other if we don't want to feel these emotions."

"Is it really a bad thing?" Souji asked the other boy. Minato's eyebrows furrowed, but he seemed to at least understand what he was implying.

"I guess you're right. Not like we're going to be seeing each other much anyway." Souji thought about what the blue haired boy said. Should he push the conversation? Try to get to know the other boy? Or leave it like this? Something felt wrong at the former thought though.

"Maybe it was fate that brought us together?" Souji asked as an instinct.

Minato looked at him with a deadpan look. "I can't believe you just said that." Souji knew that his awkward and dorky side would show itself eventually. He just wished that it wouldn't be right at this moment when he was trying to impress someone. He wanted the ground to swallow him up here and now. Minato covered his mouth with a hand and made strange sounds that sounded like... A laugh? Was he laughing? Not a natural sounding laugh, like when someone hasn't laughed in awhile, but one nonetheless. "You're such a dork! That line was so cheesy."

"I try," Souji replied to just go along with the flow. He hoped that he wouldn't mess anything else up.

"You sure did try." Souji awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "...You're not so bad. We're in an odd situation, but I guess I'm glad it's you."

"You really mean that?"

Minato quirked an eyebrow at that. "Yes?" The small boy let out a gasp of surprise as he was tackled into a hug. The two boys collided with the ground as Minato groaned with annoyance. "Personal space."

"Sorry," Souji apologized again. "I couldn't help myself."

Minato rolled his eyes in response, but the blue haired boy would never admit that he liked the hug.


	4. Flowers & Daggers

Sometimes Minato wondered what his parents thought of him now. Would they be proud that he's moving along with the current of life? Or would they want him to drown and be with them? In a way, Minato wanted to be with them too. To receive hugs, kisses, and love again would be a dream he wouldn't want to wake up from.

His mother used to not only tell him about flowers, but also about a garden of happiness in the sky. It's a place where people would go to when they died. Minato knew that his mother was fibbing about some of the details and simply wanted to tell a bedtime story, but he wanted it to be true. It would be the best resting place for two lovers of nature. Perhaps a castle, some rainbows, and a magic beanstalk there too. Just like in the story of a boy who journeyed up the beanstalk, hoping to steal some treasure. Would there even be treasure in that garden? If so, what would it be?

Those were the thoughts in his mind as he watched Souji's fingers glide over soft petals. The other boy looked surprisingly content, as if he was never bombarded and tailed by the paparazzi a week ago. Minato had to admit, he was jealous of that ability to forget.

"...Do you like flowers?" Minato suddenly asked.

Souji promptly stopped stroking the petals and nervously smiled. "They're pretty to look at."

"So you like them?"

The other boy hesitated. He broke eye contact and looked off to the side, his face no longer fully visible to Minato. "I do. Is that weird to say? For a guy to like flowers..."

"I don't see why that's a bad thing. You do you."

"That's true," Souji replied. The silver haired boy lowered his gaze to the roses. But instead of going back to his previous task, he stuck a finger into the vase. Minato raised an eyebrow at what he was doing. "I'm just checking the water. It's really cold." From their short time together, Minato could draw one conclusion about the other boy.

He's strange, but in a quirky sort of way. So unpredictable that it keeps a person on their toes. He could see the appeal of that, yet he can't at the same time. Too much, like now, is just confusing.

"What about you?" Souji asked.

"They're nice I guess."

The silver haired boy nodded. For a few minutes, Minato continued to watch Souji admire the roses. While they are indeed pretty, Minato didn't know what to think about them. Beautiful on the outside, but destined to die and wither away. He wondered if Souji knew it too and was simply smelling the roses and enjoying the small things in life while he still could. That ability to see those small things was something else he was jealous about.

Souji seemed oblivious to his more darker thoughts, however. His companion took a rose out of the vase and approached the blue haired boy with it. Minato was about to question what he was doing until he threaded the stem through blue hair. A faint smell of perfume lingered in the air. Sweet and calming. "Before our conversation about the flowers... You were thinking about something happy earlier," Souji started. "It felt like... I was dreaming... It was nice to feel something happy from you."

Minato turned away from Souji, anything to not make eye contact. Though he couldn't help but glance at him from the corner of his eyes. If Souji could feel his embarrassment, then that might explain why there was a big goofy smile on his face. Or he could see his reddened cheeks, that's a possibility too.

"Listen to yourself... You sound so... cheesy. A bit of privacy would be nice."

His smile vanished into a panicked expression. "I-I'm trying to control it. I really am! But it's hard because it's so random with what I can feel..."

Minato sighed and frowned. He removed the flower from his hair and set it down on a nearby table. The smell from the rose had mostly faded, the sweetness and calming effect gone. "We need to get some help with this already. At least to let us close... whatever this is and open it whenever we want."

Souji tilted his head. "Now that I think about it, is this tell...luh...puffy...?" he stated out of the blue.

"Telepathy, Seta," Minato enunciated so he would know how to say it next time. Souji slowly nodded in response. "Maybe it is. Or maybe it's not. I don't know. Do you think your dad can help?" Minato added on shortly after to steer the conversation back.

"I don't know if he can. He's never had to do anything with feelings before. He likes... something that isn't..." Souji paused. He had a contemplative look on his face for what Minato assumed to be finding the right word. Minato decided to let him be for the time being and walked over to his bed.

Minato could feel the curiosity from the other boy. It was getting rather tiring to deal with the barrage of constant instincts and emotions exchanged between the two. "I'm... going to go sleep," he responded to hopefully quell the feelings of unease from the other boy.

Souji's expression transformed from one of deep thought and concern to great confusion. "But you're not that tired?"

Curse this double-edged sword ability.

"I am," Minato insisted before crawling onto the bed and throwing the covers over his head. Minato heard a deep sigh and slow, yet quiet footsteps. When he felt a dip in the mattress, that's when his instincts sprung to life with red alarms blaring over his head.

"You're not sleeping with me."

"It's healthier for the body when you sleep with someone. That's what dad told me."

"He can be wrong about these things..." Souji pulled down the covers, leaving Minato's head exposed.

The silver haired boy looked at him directly in the eyes. "If there's a chance it'll help you with your sleeping problems, I'll do it."

The blue haired boy laid there with a dumbfounded look. He never knew that Souji could be so blunt and adamant about something. "You're weird," Minato simply said.

Souji shrugged. "You're weird too." True to his word, the other boy went under the covers. Though the boy quickly jumped back when their arms accidentally brushed against each other. "You're freezing!"

"What did you expect? A human pillow?"

Souji sighed again. "No. Though I was hoping you wouldn't be like... snow."

"I hate to break it to you, but you're not allowed to use me as an ice pack or human pillow."

Souji covered his mouth with a hand and laughed. Though muffled, Minato rather liked the sound of his breathy laughs. Even if he would never admit it, the room brightened up a little when someone else was here. Souji is like a nightlight, something to scare away his fears no matter how small. He wondered if he would be able to get him to truly laugh someday without trying to hold something back.

"We don't need to have contact. Dad never mentioned anything about that."

"...You don't seem to be someone who cares for personal space anyway."

"This again? I said I couldn't help it and apolo-"

"See? You didn't care at that time and you still don't now," Minato interrupted.

"I-I suppose?" Souji's said. Minato didn't let the change in inflection slip by him. It was like he was doubting his own random actions. For a person who randomly did things out of instinct to start analyzing themselves, this thought amused the blue haired boy. It would be an impossible task. "...If you don't mind... It might take me a bit to get used to your... iciness. So no hugs for now."

"You're still not allowed to use me as a human pillow, so you wouldn't be able to hug me anyway. You can do anything else though, just to make it clear."

Souji sheepishly smiled. "I got it. So using you as an ice pack is fine?"

Minato gave him a deadpan look. "No."

The silver haired boy raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay..." Souji turned away from Minato, his back touching Minato's own. The blue haired boy liked the warmth, just like the feeling when his parents gave him hugs. But like usual, he doesn't want to embarrass himself by saying so. "...Sweet dreams," Souji said.

Silence flooded into the room. All Minato could hear was some chatter outside. None of the words were clear, but he could make out the words " _children_ and _medication"_. What that meant, he wasn't entirely sure. But if he wanted to get any sleep, he would need to ignore them for the time being.

Minato turned his head slightly. Souji might be asleep by now, since he was so quiet and didn't move at all. It's quite amazing, really. How someone who always seemed to be full of energy somehow being knocked out in less than a minute. Was the silver haired boy much more tired than he seemed to be?

"...Sweet dreams to you too," Minato whispered. The blue haired boy, at first, wasn't sure if his sleeping buddy had heard that. But with a burst of happiness tinged with embarrassment in his chest, he knew by another instinct that he had heard. Now he wished he didn't say that.

* * *

Later that day, Doctor Seta entered the room for his daily check-up with Minato after checking the other children. While his schedule was, for the most part, awry because of somewhat recent developments, somehow Arisato was always awake to see him. Not this time.

Two sleeping boys in a single bed wasn't what he expected to see. Both boys seemed to be comfortable, but he wasn't very surprised to see that Souji had taken most of the blanket. How Arisato didn't wake up because of that is beyond his understanding. Most people would. Then again Arisato wasn't an ordinary child.

He debated on whether to wake them both or let them be. Though that former thought was shortly thrown out the window as he smiled at the content and innocent expressions on their faces. Their chests rose and fell in a rhythm as if they were one, something that calmed Seta's mind by watching. That innocence of youth was something that he hardly saw nowadays. Not when the world is vicious to so many people who are struggling, like a single domino being pushed and the rest falling from the force.

He's one of those people. Except instead of being the reactor, he is the instigator, that one single domino that started it all.

Seta let out a soft sigh. He didn't expect Arisato and his own son to become acquainted with one another. He couldn't believe it when Souji had told him that he met the blue haired boy a week ago. Would this relationship be a good influence on his son's life? He wasn't as confident as he should be if past experiences were anything to go by.

He hoped he would be proven wrong.

Seta approached the bed with quiet steps. Souji had somehow stuck out a hand during his blanket tugging, he presumed. The doctor brushed one of his fingers against Souji's palm. He smiled when smaller fingers curled around his larger one. As a doctor, he did this a lot with newly born infants to see if something went wrong while they were developing in the womb. But now with his patient asleep, he could ignore his duties for a bit, even if it's for a few moments.

Life is a journey of making choices and learning from mistakes. One lesson he learned, was that he is first and foremost, a father. He wished he learned this lesson sooner. Now there's no turning back. There's no chance that his son would forgive him for the mistakes he had made and dragged him into.

His mind elsewhere, he didn't notice that someone else followed him and watched him with a calculating eye until said person spoke, _"_ Like father, like son." Seta's eyes grew wide. He slowly turned his head to meet with the person he dreaded most seeing in the doorway. Whatever venomous statement he planned to say for their next meeting, the doctor was unable to. So instead silver eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at the sudden intruder. Seta had an idea of what the other person wanted and he wasn't going to like this conversation.

The other person didn't seem to care and barged into the otherwise peaceful space. Seta swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He continued to relentlessly glare, hoping by some small miracle that he won't have to do this. That somehow he won't have to choose and all the troubles will go away. His eyes only sharpened the dagger's blades with the words that came out next, "When will you stop running away, Seta?"

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile. This update is to let you know that I'm still alive! School has been hell and it's my last year, so it's been quite hectic! No doubt that it will become busier as my graduation creeps closer. Also, I'm not going to lie, I've been writing a crossover too and it has been taking a lot of my free time so... no excuses there. Yes, you may yell at me._

 _Hurray! We're finally moving on with the plot and you won't get a chapter with a lot_ _extended metaphors!_ _(unless you like them, which... means I'm doing them well?)_ _If there's a problem with my pacing, someone_ _yell at me if it's going to_ _o_ _slow or fast_ _. Pacing isn't one of my_ _best skills when it comes to writing_ _... I would like to improve on that._


End file.
